


Clockwork Unova

by hawluchadoras



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comic, F/M, Fanart, Graphic Novel, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawluchadoras/pseuds/hawluchadoras
Summary: Despite having all eight badges, Hilda’s anxieties and fears hold her back from truly embracing her role as Reshiram’s Hero. With time running out before N reaches the Pokemon League, Hilda seeks help from the Swords of Justice. At the request of Reshiram, they join her on a quest - to travel four years into the desolate future where she disappeared. An AU Graphic Novel of Pokemon Black.





	1. Cover & Intro




	2. Pages 1 - 6

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my debut webcomic series. I've had this idea for many years and have just now settled on it. I plan on updating 1 - 2 pages weekly.
> 
> I hope you guys stick around.
> 
> EDIT: Image hosting link was broken when I checked this morning. Sorry, should be good now :)
> 
> EDIT EDIT: I have become aware that Archive of Our Own does not reformat images for mobile. If you would like to read this comic on a mobile friendly site, here is the Smackjeeves link. http://www.smackjeeves.com/comicprofile.php?id=206143


End file.
